ThanksGiving Inuyasha Style
by Shadow Angel5
Summary: ONE SHOT for Thanksgiving-- Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all get introduced to Thanksgiving and go to Kagome's time for the dinner. After the dinner Kag and Inu get to use the wish bone. PLease read it's better then it sounds! InuKAg


Hello. This is my first one-shot fiction. I hope everyone likes it...I'd like to dedicate it to my best Friend who is no longer with us..This I my first Thanksgiving ever without her..we've been friends all our lives and now I don't know what to do.it's Thanksgiving and I felt like doing a one- shot for the holiday, I'd like to say I'm sorry for not updating my other stories but right now it's hard and it probably will be for a while yet. I'm still not used to doing things with out Kristen. Kristen I love you with all my heart and you will always be remembered. Please remember to review thank you.  
  
Dedicated to KRISTEN RENEE DOM 1986-2003  
  
" -Means talking  
  
' -Means thinking  
  
THANKSGIVING  
  
INU'S PROFILE:  
  
"Kagome is back!" Shippou yelled running up to the well. "KAGOME!" Kagome climbed out of the well and Shippou pounced into her arms. Kagome smiled and looked at everyone. The little runt..always clinging to Kagome..Kagome looked right at me. "Happy Thanksgiving Inuyasha." W-What? "Thanks-Givin? What the hell is that?" I asked. "Not Givin, Thanksgiving." She said smiling. "It's a time where your family or friends get together and have a feast." Kagome said.  
  
"Ah, like a festival?" Miroku asked. "Well not quite that big but yeah I guess it is sorta like a festival." "You said feast?" I asked liking the sound of that. "Yeah people make lots of food and you get together and eat." "And this Thanks-giving is today lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. "Yes. Today is Thanksgiving. And I came to invite everyone. I was thinking maybe if we hold on to you guys you could get through the well...Since Inuyasha and I can get through by ourselves." Kagome said.  
  
Food, Lots of food, I thought. "Alright. We'll try it." I said looking at everyone. "Yes let's try it. Sango what do you think?" Miroku asked. Sango looked at me then at Kagome. "Alright I guess. Will we be meeting your family?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "I think you'll like everyone." Kagome said smiling. She always looks so bright when she smiles. "So when do we leave Kagome?" Shippou asked.  
  
"When everyone's ready. My mother is making the food right now and I'd like to go back and help." "Cooking in your time sounds interesting. Shall we go now?" Sango asked. "Yeah I need nothing, so I'm ready." "Me too! I'm ready!" Shippou said jumping up and down. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking at me. "Whatever." I said.  
  
"Alright let's go then!" Kagome and Sango held onto each other as they disappeared through the well. "Looks like it worked. No time for us." Miroku said. "Don't try anything funny or I'll chop your hands off." I said. "I wouldn't, besides you're a man." Miroku said. I grabbed Shippou off the ground. I jumped off the ground with Miroku and Shippou Holding on tightly.  
  
We went through the well and came to Kagome's time. "Well it worked. Now we will get to see what Kagome's time era is like." Miroku said. We climbed out of the well. Sango was looking around and Kagome was standing there with a grin on her face. "Wow, this is really big!" Sango said looking at the Shine were Kagome lived. I sniffed the air. Something smells good, really good.  
  
"Well come on everyone it's chilly out here. And I want you to meet my family." Kagome said happily. Everyone followed her into the house. I walked in and Souta saw me right away. "Inuyasha! You are here!" Souta yelled running to me. "Wow Inuyasha I didn't know you were so popular here." Miroku said. Sango laughed.  
  
"Everyone this is Souta. He's my little brother." Kagome said. "Souta this is Shippou, Sango, and Miroku." "So you guys are the ones Kagome is always talking about. You must be the perverted one." Souta said looking at Miroku who blushed. Everyone else laughed. Shippou was watching Souta carefully. "Don't worry I think you and Souta will make good friends." Kagome said pushing Shippou towards Souta. "What's that?" Miroku asked looking at the big square box.  
  
"That's a TV." I said remembering what Kagome told me. "What's it do?" Sango asked. "You watch it for entertainment." Kagome said. "Souta's games are hooked up right now." Kagome said. "Yeah and I'm almost winning!" "Why don't you show Shippou, maybe if you teach him he'll be a challenge for you." "Yeah right no one's as good as I am at that game." Souta said. Shippou followed him to he TV.  
  
"Kagome is that you?" I heard someone call. I sniffed the air. "Yeah mom and I brought my friends!" Kagome called. Kagome's mother came out smiling. "Well hello there." She said. "Hello." Miroku said bowing. Sango bowed too. She laughed. "You don't have to bow for me." She answered. "Mom this is Miroku, Sango and over there is Shippou." Kagome said. "You already know Inuyasha." "Yes, well it's nice to meet you all. And it's nice to see you again Inuyasha."  
  
I saw Miroku grin then he walked over to her mom taking her hand. "The pleasure is all mine." Miroku said. I pulled him away. "Don't even think about it." I growled. "So that one is the one I should watch, right Kagome." Kagome nodded and Miroku turned redder then a cherry. "Well maybe we should have them change. They look a little outta place." "Right mom, I have some clothes that should fit Sango and Shippou can wear Souta's old clothes that don't fit and I think Miroku will fit in something that's left of dad's." Kagome turned to me.  
  
"I already have something for you." She said smiling. "Come on Sango." Kagome said. Sango followed her up stairs. "Well since it's chilly wear this." Kagome said handing something to Miroku. "Inuyasha come with me." I followed Kagome down the hall. She went into a room and came back out. "Isn't tonight the night Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Huh?" I asked. "When you turned into a human?" (New moon isn't on Thanksgiving but in this story it is:).  
  
Oh yeah I forgot about that. "Yeah what of it?" I asked. "Nothing." She said smiling. She pulled something out and handed it to me. "Here you go. If ou need help eith anything let me know." She said opening the door for me. I stepped inside and looked at the clothes. These are weird. I put the clothes on and came back out. Kagome looked at me funny then started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked. "That's not how they go on." She said giggling. "Those are boxers and they go on like pants. It's not for your head. And you have the shirt on backwards...plus...you didn't finish zipping your pants." Kagome said blushing.  
  
"This is confusing." I mumbled and went back in. "How about now?" I asked coming out. "The shirt is still wrong but everything else looks fine." Kagome said. "Then how the hell does this go?" I asked. She pulled it off. "It's a button up." She said. I blushed when she looked at me. Then She pulled my arm out. "It goes on like this." She carfully put the shirt on and then buttoned it up. "Thanks." I mumbled. "Your welcome." She said smiling. I followed her dow the hall. Miroku come out and was dressed.  
  
"Wow you got it right Miroku." Kagome said sounding impressed. Stupid monk. "Alright Sango your turn." Kagoem said taking Sango into her room. Miroku looked at me. "This is a weird time era." He said looking around. "It's okay." I said. Kagome came back out followed by Sango. Miroku looked at her and grinned. "Stop that monk." Sango said. "Come on let's go down stairs maybe I can show you something and you can help." Kagome said walking down the hall. For some reason she looked a little sadder.  
  
I walked into the Kitchen. "Inuyahsa could you help me for a second?" Kagome's mother asked. I walked over to her. "Could you hold this while I finish this?" She handed me a big pot. It's pretty heavy how did she handle it with ease when she's only a human? I wondered. She pulled out something from the ice box thing.  
  
"It's called a turkey. It's what you eat on Thanksgiving." She said smiling. She opened it and placed it in the pot I was holding. "Now could you put it in here?" Now I know why she asked me to hold the pot. There's no way she could have lifted it up with that huge turkey in it. I put it in the other box thing and she turned it on. "I let it cook in the oven for awhile mow. Thank you Inuyasha." I nodded and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
I walked to where Kagome was. She was looking out of the window. "Kagome." I asked She turned to me. "What is it?" "Is something bothering you?" I asked. "No I'm fine." Kagome said smiling. I walked back to the kitchen and Kagome's mom was watching me. "Don't worry about her Inuyasha, it's nothing you did. Thanksgiving is a time when everyone gets together and all of Kagome's other friends are with their boyfriends. They were supposed to come but they didn't. She just missing the fact that she doesn't have someone to comfort her like a boyfriend." She said.  
  
I blinked. I knew exactly what a boyfriend is because of that stupid Hobo guy. Sango and Miroku were watching Souta and Shippou play that game thing. I knew the sun would be going down soon so I went outside to sit on the grass. I watched the sky. Then I noticed someone was sitting next to me. I looked beside me. It was Kagome. "You're always alone when you changed. You don't have to be." She said. "I know." I said softly.  
  
She put her head on my shoulder. We sat outside for about an hour. That's when it started to get dark and I could smell the turkey cooking. I looked at Kagome. She was watching the sun sink lower and lower. I tapped her shoulder. She stood up and so did i. I was going to change any moment. I closed my eyes. I began to glow. Then I felt Kagome's hand slipping into mine. My whole mind was on our hands instead of my transformation.  
  
After I was done I looked at her. "You always sad when you change." She said. Then her mom called for us. She let go of my hand and headed inside. I looked up at the sky and then head inside myself. "Dinner is almost ready." I didn't even notice where was the old man? He was usually plastering scrolls all over me. "I beat you." I heard Shippou say. "NO! NOWAY!" Souta started yelling. I watched Kagome walk into the kitchen. Sango and Miroku were in there too. "What is that?" "It's cookie dough. We're gonna bake cookies." Kagome said. "Are they good?" Sango asked picking up a knife.  
  
"Yes sweet and tasty." Kagome said. Miroku looked scared when Sango looked at him with the knife still in her hands. Watched Kagome then I heard her mom scream. She was looking at me. "Kagome who is that!" She asked. Kagome looked at me and laughed. "It's Inuyasha mom. On new moon he turns all human." She said. "So know more dog ears?" She asked. "Not till morning." Kagome said. She blinked and then went back to cooking. Okay that was strange. Kagome showed Sango what to do with the cookie dough and she was helping like a pro. Miroku watched.  
  
"Inuyasha can you show Miroku how to set the table?" Kagome asked. "Feh." I walked over and grabbed what we need for the table. "It goes like this." I showed him where to put he plates, knifes, spooms and forkers. (Yes I know they aren't spelled right but remember he's not to good at pronouncing the stuff.) Miroku set the rest of the table while I watched. Then Shippou and Souta came into the room. "Mom is it ready yet?" "No not yet honey." She said. "That's was fun. Kagome do you have any of those sweet things on sticks?" Shippou asked. "Yes but you'll have to wait till after dinner."  
  
"Oh okay." Shippou said. "What's that?" I asked pointing to this red looking chunky stuff. "Cranberry sauce, It's okay. Don't worry you'll be able to try everything when it's all ready." Kagome said. They were making a ton of stuff. But that's all right I love food. I wonder if they'll make ramen. I wondered hopping they would. After about a half an hour Kagome's mom pulled out the turkey and poured something over it. Then all of a sudden a noise was heard. I jumped up and so did Miroku, Sango, and Shippou.  
  
"KAGOME!" I yelled. The noise stopped. "It's alright Inuyasha. It's a thing that mixes stuff and it mashes potatoes." She showed me the bowl and there was a bunch of white stuff in it. "It's good I promise. But I have to turn it back on." She said. We all nodded and she turned it on. Then after a few minutes she turned it off. I don't like that noise thank god I was human tonight or else it would have hurt my ears.  
  
About after an hour the turkey was done. Kagome's mom put it on the table. Miroku stared at it almost drooling. "Almost everything is ready." Kagome said. They put a few more things down. Then Kagome pulled out some of those pie things. Those are good. They place a bunch of stuff on the table. "Alright time to sit down. SOUTA! SHIPPOU!" Kagome called. They came running into the room and sat down. "All right, I'll tell you what every thing is." Kagome said. "That's the turkey, Corn, carrots, cranberry sauce, mash potatoes, stuffing, coleslaw, Sweet potatoes, Cornbread, and Gravy. It's all really good." Kagome said.  
  
"But before we eat we have to say our thanks." "I'll do it mom." Kagome said. "Now everyone close their eyes and bow your heads please." Kagome asked. "I'm thankful for all my friends, and I'm glad we all made it through the well together. I'm thankful for all the food we have here and I'm thankful for meeting Inuyasha." I opened one eye and looked at Kagome. "I'm thankful for meeting Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. I'm also thank for everything else that's good in my life and I hope everyone around the world can sit down tonight and enjoy their food." Kagome said then she was done.  
  
"Thank you Kagome." He mom said with every one else nodding. She thankful for meeting me? I looked at her and she smiled at me. God she's so pretty when she smiles. "Alright you may help yourselves to whatever you want." Kagome took some things and so did everyone else. I looked around. "Do you need help Inuyasha?" I shook my head no. Then I took a little of every thing to try.  
  
Everything was so good. Everyone ate about 3 helpings of everything. "You know if you fill up on just this stuff you won't have enough room for the desserts." Kagome said looking at me. I was stuffing food into my mouth. I looked at everyone else. They were all done making me look like a fool. "Keh." I said crossing my arms. "So Kagome you should go get the desserts." Her mom said smiling. Kagome got up and came back in with different things. She put them all down. "Okay this is Pumpkin pie, Pecan pie, Apple pie, Pumpkin bread, Pumpkin roll, Pumpkin custard, and Carrot cake. You could say my mom loves to bake." Kagome said.  
  
I had a piece of each thing, which they were all good. I found out that Kagome baked most of them she was just too shy to say she did. Plus they still had cookies to bring out later. We were all done after about hour in a half later. Kagome cleared most of the dishes. When everyone else went out in to the TV room I help Kagome with the rest of the stuff. "Thanks Inuyasha." She smiled making me feel happier. After a few minutes we were done. "Um, my mom gave this to me." She held out a bone. "What is it for?" I asked.  
  
"It's called a wish bone. You see two people pulled on it until it breaks then whoever has the longer part makes a wish." Kagome said. "I wanted to share it with you." She said shyly. I grinned. "Okay, I bet I win." I said. She laughed. We both pulled on it. Then it snapped. "So looks like I win." Kagome said looking at her half. "No way they're the same size!" I said. We held them together. "They are the same size. That never happened before." She said puzzled. "Well I guess we both make a wish then." I said. She closed her eye and so did i. "Okay I made mine." "Me too." I said.  
  
She smiled then took the bone from me and placed it on the counter. She walked into the room with everyone else. I wonder what she wished for. I hope mine comes true. I thought walking to everyone else they were watching something. "What is going on exactly?" Miroku asked. "It's a parade, they hold one on every thanksgiving." Kagome said. "Why?" Sango asked. "I'm not sure, to celebrate I guess." Kagome said. After watching it for a few moments Kagome got up and walked out to the yard. She watched the sky.  
  
My wish wouldn't come true if I just stand here. I walked up to her. "Kagome what's wrong?" I asked. She turned to me. "I want my wish to come true that's all." "What was it?" I asked. "I can't say silly or it won't come true." She said. "Are you sure? If you say the I'll tell you mine." I said walking beside her. She turned toward me. "My wish was..she stopped. To be loved." She answered. "Then your wish has been granted." I said. She looked at me. I pulled her to me and place my lips on hers.  
  
She responded right away. "Kagome I love you." I whispered. She threw her arms around me. "I love you too!" She said burying her head into me. After a few seconds we were on the grass watching the stars. She looked at me. "Inuyasha?" "Yeah?" "You never told me what your wish was." She said. I smiled. "You wanna know?" I asked. She nodded.  
  
"My wish was for you to return my feelings." "Then your wish was granted too." She said smiling. She laid her head against my shoulder.  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving Inuyasha." She whispered.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Okay that was short! But I'm proud of it, usually I can't write one shots because they always turn out being longer. Yay. Anyway please tell me what you thought about it in your reviews! Thanks C-ya next time. 


End file.
